ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Karakuri Dôji Ultimo
Karakuri Dôji Ultimo (機巧童子 ULTIMO, Karakuri Dôji Urutimo, lit. "Mechanical Robot: Ultimo"), commonly referred to as Ultimo, is a manga series created by Hiroyuki Takei and Stan Lee. The series confronts both the concepts of ultimate good and ultimate evil, through the resulting relationships between and surrounding the central characters, Ultimo and Vice. Staff * Original Concept: Stan Lee * Story and Art: Hiroyuki Takei * Inker: DAIGO (Chapters 1-24), HIRO (Chapters 25-onwards) * Painter: BOB Plot In the year 2989, a well-respected scientist named Roger Dunstan unleashes his "last curse on the world" - in the form of two Karakuri Dôji - Ultimo and Vice. Their purpose is to battle to find out once and for which force is greater - good, or evil. He later made more Karakuri Dôji to fight alongside Ultimo and Vice, equaling to the number 100. In 12th Century Kyoto, as Dunstan is supposedly carrying two boxes containing Ultimo and Vice, he encounters a bandit group, lead by a young man named Yamato. They open the boxes, awakening the two dôji, and thus starting the everlasting battle of good and evil. Centuries later, Yamato Agari, an ordinary high school student who is the reincarnation of the bandit leader, once again encounters Ultimo and becomes his master. He soon finds out, though, that the battle is still ongoing, and that this time it will involve his family, friends, and enemies. Along the way, he learns more about Roger Dunstan, the Karakuri Dôji, his friends and enemies' past, and what is truly good and evil. Characters The series has a wide variety of characters made up of humans and Karakuri Dôji created by Roger Dunstan, which makes up at least half of the characters in series. The main character is Yamato Agari and his dôji, Ultimo, the greatest good of the Dôji and against them are K and Vice, the most evil of all dôji. Other characters includes Yamato's allies, The Good Dôji Club and school friends, such as Makoto Sayama, whom he has a crush on. Opposing them are The Evil Dôji Branch, consisting of evil dôji and their masters, such as Yamato's best friend, Rune Kodaira and one of the more frequently seen dôji, Jealous. Many human characters (except Roger Dunstan and Musashi Murayama) also had incarnations in the 12th century, that greatly effects who they are now in the 21st century and why they become masters of the dôji. The characters' incarnations appears throughout the series as flashbacks and reincarnations in the 12th century reappear in the present, although some are a bit different, such as was the case with Rune, who was a princess named Lady Gekko. Synopsis Chapter 0 Ultimo and Vice were created in the 12th century Kyoto to be "perfect good" and "perfect evil" as Roger Dunstan's "last curse upon this world". A thousand years later, a monster wearing a Noh-mask wreaks havoc in the Farmless city of West Tokyo, while the S.K.A.T. Police unit cannot stop it. Ultimo plunges in to destroy the monster, explaining that the creature is about to show its true form, Vice, Ultimo's evil counterpart. The mechanical boys end their fight, both being badly damaged, and the movement of select groups around Japan begins. Meanwhile, K, a member of S.K.A.T, found Vice's severed arm that he lost during his battle with Ultimo, and Ultimo was found in the mountains by an old man, Taiji Kokubun. Part I In the Heian period, a group of bandits and their leader, Yamato, planned to steal two boxes from Roger Dunstan. They meet the Karakuri Dôji (mechanical boys), Ultimo and Vice, and started their everlasting battle between good and evil. Upon Vice's awakening, he killed six of Yamato's men, but Yamato's loyalty and love for the bandits that he treats as family, he stands against Vice to protect them. Seeing this, Ultimo decided to side with them, resulting in Yamato becoming his master and sharing many adventures together, as well meeting more dôji and their masters that Dunstan made. In the 21st Century, Yamato Agari, a normal high school boy and the reincarnation of the bandit leader, once again encounters Ultimo, Vice and his master, K. His life is turned upside down, quickly involved in the conflict with the Karakuri Dôji once again, meeting even more dôji and their masters, but also remembeing his past as a bandit. During school and day of the One Hundred Machine Funeral, he got into a fight with Hana Koganei and Edile, and finds out that his best friend, Rune Kodaira, is Jealous' new master. Near Mt. Fuji, Yamato comes in contact with The Evil Dôji Branch and watches in horror as they kill his allies, The Good Dôji Club. In a moment of distress after finding out that he is the reason for the world's destruction, Yamato turns back time to the day before the 100 Machine Funeral to prevent the destruction from happening. Part II Back to the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral, everything is back to normal. The world is safe and his best friend, Rune Kodaira, is not Jealous' master, but Yamato remembers what happened before. Outside of Kokubundo Shoppe, Yamato knows that Ultimo is inside, but decides to leave him for now until he figure things out. At school, Yamato discovers Musashi Murayama, whom also remembers what happened during the Machine Funeral, transferred to his school. They talk about what happen at the Machine Funeral, Roger Dunstan and Milieu, and his plans. Murayama threatens Yamato with a ray gun and tells him to make a choice - leave Ultimo alone or they both get killed by him, but after Yamato hesitates, Murayama tells him to go talk to Shin Ekoda, where there might a third option. At Eco Sushi, Eco tells Yamato to learn for himself the meanings of "good and evil" by meeting each of the dôji, their masters, and learn about their past by using Ultimo's powers. On his way to get Ultimo, Yamato encounters Tomomitsu Iruma and Jealous at Kokubundo Shoppe, resulting in a fight, but Ultimo wakes up to save him. After a chase through the city and Murayama and his dôji, Sophia rescuing them, Yamato travels back to the 12th century to learn about Iruma's past. While Yamato meets and learns about Iruma, Roger Dunstan gives Jealous to him, resulting in bringing out Iruma's evil side to the surface. Yamato finds Iruma in his room and confronts him, finding out his source of jealousy, and nearly getting killed by Jealous. However, Dunstan and Milieu save Yamato, and he learns for himself that Dunstan is invincible. He goes back to the present, where he finds Murayama about to "clean up" Iruma and Jealous. Not wanting Murayama to erase his memories, Yamato engages Murayama in a fight and gives Iruma a chance to stab Murayama, but gets killed by Jealous once again, who wants Yamato as his master. However, he is unable to and plans to use Rune as Yamato falls unconscious and wakes up at Shakujii Medical with an injured Murayama, Ultimo and Sophia asleep from fatigue, and a dead Iruma. Yamato resolves to defeat to Dunstan and carries Ultimo back to Eco Sushi, but since he can't do anything right now, he goes to Makoto Sayama's birthday party and meets up with Rune, who once again became Jealous' master. At the party, he meets the evil dôji master Akira Hidaka, and who is close to Sayama, which makes Yamato to cause a ruckus. This ends up causing Sayama to get mad, then Rune lies to a greatly depresses Yamato and gets him to agree to go his house. Meanwhile Vice attacks Koun Shakujii, Hiroshi Kumegawa, Machi Shina and their dôji at their hideout, Shakujii Medical. Vice kills Shakujii and injures Pardonner, provoking Hiroshi and Machi to combine into their ICON mode with Goge and Slow to fight him. However, Vice is too powerful and he greatly injures Hiroshi, but Eco comes to save them as God Regla, telling them to flee. Vice ends up killing Eco by stabbing him, but not before Eco uses Regla full powers to give his will, memories, and everything he knows about Vice to all the masters that will live to see the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Part III Yamato goes to Rune's mansion, where Rune revealed to be Jealous' master again and then stripped him into his boxers and tied him down to his bed to "unite" them and make him Jealous's new master, but Yamato was able to take Rune hostage and they go into Darumada Masami's police car, who is a reincarnation of Yamato's old bandit friend. Meanwhile, his friends Makoto Sayama, Akitsu Otake, Kiyose Matsumoto, and Hibari Oume received memories of their past lives from Shin Ekoda and Regla. Worried, Akira Hidaka sends a report to Sumako Miyoshi and her dôji, Désir, to investigate, and later, he gets a text message from K. While in the car, Yamato and Rune talk about what happen in the past and via the memories Eco sent him, Yamato finally learns what Ultimo has been hiding from him: he killed Lady Gekko. Following them are Sumako Miyoshi and Désir, then attack them, causing a speed chase between the two cars. Yoichi Oizumi and his dôji, Service, comes to their rescue and defeats Désir, but Rune and Jealous transform into their ICON and takes the two away because he also got a text from K. Before leaving, Rune proclaimed that he will fight Yamato in the future and severs his connection from him, but Duramada calmly tell Yamato is will be okay and takes him see his old bandit friend, Hyottoko. As The Evil Dôji Branch gather around the Sparrow Place in their human forms and Vice talk to them about how they will win the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Suddenly, Roger Dunstan and Milieu appears before them, causing most to panic and Vice challenging him to a fight, but Dunstan transforms with Milieu into their ICON. Meanwhile, Yamato arrived to a mafia hideout to find his friend Hyottoko, now named "Hyoe Tokorozawa" and a boss of a mafia group, Hiroshi Kumegawa, and Machi Shina. Hyoe wants Yamato to be their leader, but also talks about what happen recently and about his friends, specifically Makoto Sayama, who was child that belong to his group of bandits in the past life. Later, Yamato contemplates on the building's roof and finds that Musashi Murayama brought Sayama and mentions about her past life, and Hyoe and Darumada comes back with a sleeping Ultimo. Yamato transforms into God Ultimo and goes to save the evil dôji and their masters from Dunstan and Milieu. Upon arriving, Dunstan has defeated Vice and K, but everyone is surprised to see him, with Yoichi, Service, and Murayama and Sophia in their ICON mode. Along with them, are Makoto Sayama as the new master of Regla, and her friends, Otake, Oume, and Matsumoto as the new masters of Goge, Slow and Pardonner respectively. They are all unable to defeat Dunstan, who mocks Yamato and explains the rules of Machine Funeral and set one year time-limit. The next day, Yamato, Musashi, and Rune all go to school like nothing happened, but encountered Jealous on their way. Meanwhile, a heavily bandage K rest in bed and Vice goes for a walk to think about what happen last night. A young boy named Jun Chichibu appears before Vice, who seems to know him, and chattering about how it been a long time since he seen Vice. Vice, sightly confuse by Jun's muttering, stabs him, but Jun only smile and says he wants to be Vice's master and die together with him. Sometime after school, Yamato, Ultimo, Hyoe, and Darumada converse with Yamato's mother, Fushimi Agari about letting Ultimo stay at their apartment. At first, she reject allowing Ultimo to live with them, but after witnessing his cleaning and cooking skills, she cheerfully relents. Elsewhere, Jealous and Rune comes across Vice, who still beating at a bloody and battered Jun, and suggest to keep Jun alive to be repalcement master, but he make no attempts to stop. At Eco Sushi, Musashi gets a visit from the evil dôji master, Fusataro Fussa, who assures Musashi he means no harm. Fussa tried to make a deal with him, but Musashi remains hostile, so Fussa invites him to his studio and leaves. In the streets, Yamato and Ultimo goes to meet Musashi, but find that he not here. However, they meet up with Makoto Sayama and Regla, but they have no clue where Musashi is, and noticing how bystanders are staring at Ultimo's appearance, Sayama offers her help. At Soney Music, Fussa finish a recording session with Rage as Musashi and a human form Sophia arrives. After some talking, they proceed into a fight in their ICONs while Vice, Jealous, and Rune Kodaira watches and gets ready for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. As Fussa with losing the battle, Vice kicks him away and takes on Musashi himself in his ICON as Musashi recalls his time with his sister in the 30th century, and how he tried to capture Roger Dunstan. Demon Mask greatly injures Musashi, but Yamato and Ultimo arrives to save him and battle Vice. God Ultimo takes Vice and himself to the mountains to fight while Rune carries a wounded Jun in front of Kiyose Matsumoto's house. Pardonner takes care of Jun, but remians wary of Rune and warns Kiyose to be careful. Meanwhile, Akira and Orgullo cause in trouble in the middle of the city, but Sayama and Regla arrive to stop them. Both sides transforms form into their ICONs and engages in battle with each other, but Sayama was able to easliy defeat Akira with their ICON Level 2. Meanwhile, Jun awakens and throws a frenzy, resulting in Pardonner getting shot, but Akitsu and Slow shows up to save them. Rune tries to charmed Akitsu by playing on her crush for him, but she's resist. Rune then results in trying to kill with Jealous, but Slow saves her. Rune and Jealous transform into their ICON as Akitsu and Slow have also reach Level 2 of their ICON and has the ICON suit, shocking Rune. In another part of the city, Yamato and a human Ultimo goes to Eco's funeral. Musashi, Sophia, Sayama, and Regal have also to the arrived to the funeral. They quietly talks what they should do about Dunstan as Yamato paid his respects to Eco. At Kiyose 's house, Akitsu and Rune face off, with God Slow having the advantage with it's Level 2 of ICON. However, Rune revealed he had also reach ICON Level 2 and gain an ICON Suit, to Akitsu's surprise. Rune quickly overwhelmed Akitsu and was able to stabbed her, but not before being stabbed himself. Both are wounded, Kiyose wants to heal them with Pardonner, but Jun gets in her way. As a result, Kiyose and a recovered Pardonner focus their attention on Jun. Instead of fighting Jun, Kiyose used Pardonner's power to show him her and Koun Shakujii's past as doctors in a war. Kiyose teaches Jun her past and tried to make him understand the value of life, and then let him go unharmed. Despite this, Jun remained uneffected by Kiyose's lesson and later goes to Sparrow Place to kill K to become Vice's new master. Meanwhile, Sayama and Regla returns to her mansion after Eco's funeral. Sayama is greeted by Dunstan and Milieu, who has been hiding out in the house. Dunstan talks about the pieces of the "chessboard" are together and has to watch the next fight between Hibari Oume and Goge vs Kaizo Oume and Avaro. Hibari and Goge are out jogging and practicing Karate, all the while talking about their past together and the situations they must face for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Meanwhile, K fights back against Jun, and gains the upper hand before Vice returns to finish off Jun himself, even though K told Vice to spare Jun. Hibari and Goge, who were outside listening the whole time, burst into K's room to defend Jun. Goge attacks and apparently to easily defeated Vice, but doesn't killed him. However, Vice said something that angers Hibari, provoking to her stabbed his spirited sphere with an metal rod, but Vice was able to stabbed her first. After tearing Goge apart, Vice greets Kaizo when he arrived. Media Manga The manga was released in Shonen Jump SQ, a monthly magazine that is released every 4th of the month and the pilot, Chapter 0, was introduced in February. The 32-page pilot chapter "Karakuri Dôji Ultimo Chapter: 0" premiered in the first issue of Jump SQ. II (Second) on April 18, 2008, with the first three pages in full color. The first three pages were earlier revealed as part of a preview for Jump SQ. II on Shueisha's S-Manga.Net. "Chapter: 0" was later adapted into English by Viz Media, and published in the September 2008 issue of their Shonen Jump manga anthology, which went on sale on August 5, 2008. Shueisha also publishes Ultimo in tankōbon format—the first published on July 3, 2009. In promotion of the English adaptation, a press conference was held at the 2008 New York Comic Con with promotional artwork.The manga was officially introduced to American readers through Shonen Jump USA in their July 2009 issue, but ended in their February 2011 issue, and is now being published directly into volumes, each containing four chapters of the series. The series continues to be release in a worldwide publishing, including Australia and Europe, having been licensed for release in Spain by Panini Comics in September, 2010. In 2012, Ultimo ended in the Februrary issue of Jump SQ and moved into Jump SQ’s spin-off magazine, Jump SQ 19 (ジャンプSQ.19) as of the May issue. The magzaine will release Ultimo bi-monthly on the 19th of the month. VOMIC In April 2011, a vomic was announced and released in May, dividing 21th century Yamato Agari reuniting with Ultimo and Chapter 2 into four parts. Gallery Ultimorobot.png Ultimo Square Cover.jpg Shonen Ultimo.jpg Ultimo.jpg Karakuri Doji Ultimo.jpg Senjuacademygirls.jpg Ultimo Media.jpg Ultimo13.jpeg Jump SQ's Ultimo & Vice.jpg UltimoforJapan.jpg|Hiroyuki Takei's artwork of Ultimo for "Pray For Japan" JUMPX Ultimo.JPG Trivia *The series takes place in the year 2012, possibly referring the belief that the world might end in 2012. *So far, the entire course of the series chronologically takes place within two days, Part I expands two whole days, and Part II and III takes place when Yamato turns back time to the day before the One Hundred Machine Funeral. External Links *Ultimo Jump SQ 19(Japanese) *Ultimo VOMIC (Japanese) *Karakuri Dôji Ultimo Wikipedia Category:Content